


Sleep Talking

by VindictiveStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Oneshot, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione keeps a well-guarded notebook with her all the times. Inside, there are entries of notes that she has kept while dating one Fleur Delacour. The most 'recent' one? Well, let's take a look inside, lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

At 14, Hermione had become very familiar with the raging hormones that began to interfere with her thought process. Of course, she wasn't the only one who had to deal with these new emotions and thoughts, but she would think she had handled them better than her two friends had. That doesn't make her any more innocent than either one of them though. Make no mistake, though Hermione still had her head buried in books, papers, and ink, she had more than enough time and resources to explore her newfound feelings.

Harry had his head deep … somewhere, but definitely not the gutter. The boy's mind was always filled with good willed mischief. Honestly, Hermione couldn't put it into any better words herself, while Harry wasn't Fred and George, the boy had a knack for getting himself into all sorts of trouble. Whether he wanted it or not.

Ron though … was no Hermione or Harry. His eyes roamed shamelessly, and to make matters worse, he would blurt out any thought at the tip of his tongue without a second thought. No, wait. That wasn't the worst - it was close up there though - the other 'worst' would be his table manners not to mention the unbelievable amount that he inhales at breakfast, lunch and dinner!

So long story short, when attractive girls and boys began to worm their way into their minds, they were unprepared and taken off guard. Swept of their feet, even.

Hermione personally blames one person who had unknowingly, at the time, turned her entire world upside down, effortlessly so, might she add. The blonde beauty had just been twirling and skipping down the hall - capturing the eyes, hearts, drool, and attention of just everybody in the hall. Unfortunately, it also took away Hermione's sanity.

For days and weeks, the blonde had haunted her dreams. With Hermione being naturally creative and owning such an imaginative mind, all sorts of dreams were explored. Yes, even ones that should never be mentioned. It left the brunette in a flushed mess every morning, and whenever she would catch even a blur of blue, Hermione would find her face heating up.

It did not help whatsoever that she had seen the blonde in a swimsuit. No, that sight was burned into her mind for the rest of the year.

... 

Oh great. She was rambling in her thoughts as well, so much for a good nights rest, an older Hermione thought with a silent groan as she turned in her bed. The blankets were loosely bunched up around her waist … since the other occupant of the bed had stolen most of it. Hermione was lucky to have the small amount that wrapped around her waist.

Hermione - now 24 years old, smarter, a survivor, a hero, prettier, working for the Ministry, and mate to the daughter who could one day lead the largest Veela flock in all of Europe - was unable to sleep. It was cold, but she could not find the effort to attempt to steal back the blankets that the blonde had stolen a while back.

Her thoughts were concentrated on Fleur Delacour, who was cutely snoring - ever so quietly - beside her. The baby blue blankets had covered the blonde's body pretty nicely, though Hermione wasn't so pleased to only have her waist covered, at least her girlfriend would be kept warm.

Knowing she wouldn't be getting too much sleep for the rest of the night, Hermione turned onto her side, planning to watch the blonde until she fell asleep. It might sound cheesy, but Hermione had always liked the idea of going to sleep with Fleur's face being the last thing on her mind - just in case she missed the blonde in the mornings.

However, as Hermione moved her elbow out, it collided against Fleur's arm lightly. Choking on her breath, Hermione froze, like a child who broke something expensive, and waited to see if she knocked Fleur awake. After a few tense moments, the blonde huffed out a breath. The snoring ceased, but there was no other indication that told Hermione if she was asleep or not. Seeing as the blondes blue eyes had not opened, she was going to assume that she was in fact, asleep.

Relaxing and settling close to the blonde, Hermione was pleased to find that Fleur's natural body heat was quite warm. While the brunette had been cold a few second prior, Fleur was already warming her up, and the two weren't even locked in an embrace. With a pleased, but tired, smile, Hermione lovingly took in the blondes fluffy blonde hair, sprawled against the pillows, slightly parted mouth, and long fingers peeking above the blankets. Gods, it was just so hard to not keep falling in love with the women. Especially when she always seemed to take care of her, even when she wasn't aware of it.

"Mmn…"

Surprised by the sound, Hermione jolted in surprise, just a full-body twitch. Eyes wide, and suddenly hearing more than just silence, she watched the blondes mouth that was slowly closing and parting.

"'Ermione …" The next whisper came, and Hermione felt a warm bubble encase around her heart, adoration for Fleur immediately increasing ten-fold.

"Right there," The mummers continued, "Harder …"

Wait. What.

Shocked, the warm bubble seemed to have popped. Leaving Hermione's heart to beat wildly. Oh, she could hear it, the beats were hammering in her head loudly, erratically … certainly, she heard wrong? There was no way … that Fleur would be muttering things like that out of the blue, right?

"'Ermione … Take me, right there … Oui … comme ça," The blonde purred in french as a happy grin split across the sleeping woman's face. "Such skilled fingers … fill me up good …."

Dear lord, if Fleur was teasing her …

"So wet for you, ma petite,"

She was teasing right? Maybe she did wake her up when she knocked her arm …

"Je suis à vous, mon amour, vous seul,"

She had to be teasing! The bloody woman was teasing in her native tongue to top it off, and Fleur knew exactly what the French purring did to her libido.

Without any other choice, Hermione grabbed the wand from under her pillow, and pointed it up high above the French woman's head, rolling off a quick, stuttering Silencio. With Fleur silenced, the brunette turned around once more.

Now, it was way too hot, the cold was definitely welcome to take her to sleep.

...

An arm wrapped itself around Hermione's waist with a alarming speed, strength and clinginess. That last part convinced her not to grab her wand and hex the person who dared to bring her out of dreamland though. Instead, she found herself in Fleur's arms .. and legs.

The blonde had completely wrapped herself around Hermione. Her arms were stuck to her side as Fleur had her own arms around her waist and both her arms. Their legs were a tangled mess, but Hermione could clearly feel one leg resting just below her hip. This wasn't anything new, in fact the two slept in this position quite often. The only difference would be that Hermione was never woken up by the blonde executing this maneuver.

She was puzzled, but only for a moment

"Oh 'Ermione … harder …" The blonde breathed airily above her, and Hermione froze, becoming more alert in a split second. "You're in so deep … oh Oui!" The woman exclaimed, tightening her hold on the brunette. Flushed, Hermione had no idea how to get out of this.

The blonde had made a huge fuss in the morning. Having woken up, and finding herself unable to speak, she thought Hermione was teasing about her snoring habits again, and after reassuring her lover that was not true Hermione knew she couldn't risk the silencing charm again - Veelas tended to wake up early. But … how the hell was she going to get out of this?! Fleur may have tipped her off the bed, but the cold had kept her on the edge of unconsciousness all night, and the brunette was NOT going to sleep in the breezy conditions again. Nor would she wake up to a madly flailing mate who had rolled her off the bed.

What the hell would anyone do when they had a gorgeous French woman wrapped and pressed against them, whispering hot and naughty things in their ear anyway?!

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione. Let me come …" The blonde continued muttering and nuzzling Hermione's head from above.

Now completely red in the face, Hermione screwed her eyes shut and quickly pulled herself up, which also brought Fleur up. Unfortunately, the two ended up knocking their heads against each other. This was quick to wake the sleeping blonde who cried out in pain and surprise.

"Quoi?!" She cried in outrage, though Hermione did see a few tears gathering in the blondes eyes. Feeling guilty, she leaned in and pressed her lips against the blondes eyelids, temples, nose and lips.

"I'm sorry, love … but at least I know you were asleep for sure this time …" Hermione explained vaguely. Unsatisfied, Fleur glared at Hermione with tears in the corner of her eyes. The brunettes heart swelled with guilt, though a part of her did find the blonde rather cute at this moment, and she leaned in for another kiss. "Did you ever have a problem with sleep-talking?" She asked.

Fleur's eyebrows furrowed, "Sleep-talking? No, you know I only snore … are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, but not angered, merely curious this time.

"You've been … rather vocal lately … in your sleep," Hermione explained slowly, "Do you remember what you were dreaming of?" Yes, Granger. Ask your obviously horny girlfriend if she's having wet dreams.

To her surprise though, Fleur only tilted her head up to the ceiling, clearly taking her time to think. "Non. I don't remember anything … I only wake up to your kisses and your wonderful morning meals, but … well, I've also been rather … irritated? Restless? … What is the word for it … The Veela inside is just acting up" the blonde continued on, wondering.

Slowly, Hermione hands found themselves resting against's Fleur cheeks, bringing the blonde head back down. The two looked into each others eyes, and as if they had exchanged words, they both wordlessly agreed to fall back asleep, the problem wouldn't be solved by the two of them. No, if it involved annoyed Veelas, they would have to turn to the experts.

Hermione's Notes

Touch and You'll Find a Nasty Surprise

No Seriously, Just Leave This Book Alone

That means you Fleur. Ron. Ginny. Gabrielle.

ENTRY NUMBER 24

Fleur's been talking in her sleep. No, not snoring, but actually speaking in … well, nearly full sentences. She's still asleep though, so she isn't just teasing me this time! It's a little embarrassing … since I get turned on, but Fleur's probably more embarrassed. I mean, those are her private thoughts, even I shouldn't have a free look in those.

It happened two nights in a row, so … definitely not an accident. The fact that Fleur mentioned her Veelas state is also slightly concerning. For Fleur, I mean, unless the Veela is urging Fleur to jump me …

So, it turns out that the Veela did want Fleur to jump me. As Apolline explained … since Fleur and I haven't been sexual active, the Veela does indeed get restless - it's a sexual creature after all, romantic, but sexual. Since Fleur and the Veela are balanced and stable, and satisfied with my daily loving (kisses, cuddles, etc.) it can't just take over, and jump me. Instead, it just expresses itself when Fleur is unconscious.

So to sum up: Sleep talking when you're horny - it's "just a Veela thing" - European Veela(s).

**Author's Note:**

> This was carried over from my tumblr ... and my FF.net, and written in the wee hours of about 4am. I've tried to look through it once more to give it a little touch up, but mistakes and errors are bound to be all over the place. This is a bit of an old work, and since I'm in the mood again for some Fleurmione and writing, I hope I can get myself to write more and more of these entries. Leave suggestions, ideas, thoughts, just don't leave any death threats, thanks. :'D
> 
> And I have no idea how to HTML so ... bear with me gaise. [I just BBcode]


End file.
